Red Gold, 3x15
by White Orchids DE
Summary: Ein kleines Sequel zu Red Gold, nachdem Lisbon Jane mit ihrer Krücke "geschlagen" hat. Leichte Andeutung von Jisbon. (Auch diesmal eine Übersetzung von "Red Gold, 3x15" von Donnamour1969) (A small sequel to Red Gold after Lisbon has "hit" Jane with her crutch. Slight hint of Jisbon. (Again a translation of "Red Gold, 3x15" by Donnamour1969))


Hey Leute,

nochmal vielen lieben Dank für das Review. Die hier ist wieder eine Übersetzung von Donnamour1969Red Gold, 3x15. Viel Spaß!

* * *

 **Red Gold, 3x15**

Mit einer Teetasse in der Hand folgte Jane Lisbon aus dem Pausenraum zurück in ihr Büro. Er merkte, dass er durch den Schlag auf sein Schienbein, den Lisbon ihm eben mit ihrer Krücke verpasst hatte, selbst ein wenig hinkte. Der Schmerz jedoch ließ ihn grinsen. Sie war anscheinend neidisch auf seine Zeit, die er mit Hightower im „Goldrausch-Fall" verbracht hatte. Es waren ein paar wundervolle Tage in den Bergen gewesen, in denen er Zeit in der Natur verbringen und die Einheimischen ärgern konnte. Ein paar wirklich tolle Tage. Und jetzt auch noch ein bisschen Eifersucht von Lisbon-wer könnte da noch mehr verlangen?

Er versuchte nicht über Lisbons Unbeholfenheit an ihren Krücken zu kichern. Sie war eindeutig eine Frau, die es nicht gewohnt war arbeitsunfähig zu sein, nicht daran gewohnt war, um Hilfe zu bitten. Er fand es wunderbar sie jetzt so hilflos zu sehen. Er nippte etwas an seinem Tee und stellte sich hinter sie an die Tür ihres Büros, während sie den Schaden begutachtete, den Hightowers Kinder hinterlassen hatten. Sie seufzte und ihr Kinn fiel ihr auf die Brust. Sie war müde und hatte keine Schmerzen, weshalb er nicht widerstehen konnte, sie noch ein bisschen zu ärgern.

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe beim Aufräumen?" Er sprach direkt in ihren Nacken, was sie überrascht zusammenzucken ließ.

„Wie oft habe ich Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie sich nicht an mich heranschleichen sollen! Eines Tages, Jane-"

„Ich weiß... Entschuldigung. Aber im Moment würden die Krücken mir einen Vorsprung schaffen, bevor Sie anfangen können auf mich zu schießen."

Sie sah ihn über ihre Schulter an und warf ihn einen „ _Extrem-genervt-von-Jane-Blick_ " zu, welchen er nur zu gut kannte und liebte. Er grinste und machte mit der Hand eine ausladende Geste in Richtung ihres untypisch unordentlichen Büros.

„Also", fuhr er plaudernd fort. „Sie waren nicht nur im Büro eingesperrt, sondern mussten auch noch den Babysitter für Hightower spielen. Und trotzdem scheinen Sie überlebt zu haben."

„Sie waren süß und wirklich kein Problem. Das CBI ist bloß einfach zu langweilig und kein Platz für _Kinder_." Sie betonte das letzte Wort etwas mehr und warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Er zog scheinbar entgeistert die Augenbrauen hoch und lachte.

„Ist das eventuell irgendwie Kritik an meinem Charakter?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was Sie meinen. Aber ich _möchte_ darauf hinweisen, dass mich kindisches Verhalten erst in diese missliche Lage gebracht hat."

Er lächelte. „Wirklich? Ich weiß nicht, was Sie damit meinen könnten.", spottete er, wohl wissend, dass erst sein unkluger Schrei von _„Gold_ " in Richtung der Goldwäscher dazu geführt hatte, dass sie in diesen eiskalten Fluss fiel und sich ihren Knöchel verstauchte.

Er ging an ihr vorbei, stellte seine Tasse auf ihren Schreibtisch und fing an, die Kissen vom Boden aufzuheben und sie wieder auf die weiße Couch zu werfen. Er faltete die zerknitterte Decke wieder zusammen und legte sie über die Rückenlehne, während er sich Lisbons müden Augen bewusst war. Bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte, ging er zu ihr hinüber zur Tür, an der sie immer noch stand, und hob die erschrockene Agentin kurzerhand hoch. Vor Überraschung ließ sie ihre Krücken fallen.

„Jane-", stotterte sie.

Obwohl er seit Monaten nichts größeres als seine Teetasse hochgehoben hatte, hatte er keine Probleme die federleichte Frau auf die Couch zu tragen. Im Gegenteil, er war erschrocken über die Art und Weise wie es ihn fühlen ließ-als ob er sie damit beschützen würde. Sein Herz begann etwas schneller zu schlagen, als er in ihr gerötetes Gesicht sah. Seine Augen wurden plötzlich ernst und er war sich des Moments bewusst, in dem sich auch ihr Benehmen veränderte. Sie hatte es auch gefühlt, was auch immer eben zwischen ihnen gewesen war, und wandte ihre benommenen grünen Augen von ihm ab, als er sie sanft auf die weißen Kissen legte. Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, um den Grund seines rasenden Herzens und seiner leicht zitternden Beine und Hände zu analysieren.

Jane verdrängte seine wirbelnden Gefühle, indem er ihren verletzten Knöchel vorsichtig auf ein Kissen bettete und dann die Decke über sie legte. Sie protestierte nicht, ähnlich betroffen von ihrer eigenen unhaltbaren Reaktion auf seine Nähe.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und seufzte erleichtert, als sie sich gegen die Kissen lehnte.

Er spürte, wie sie ihn anstarrte, konnte aber keinen seiner üblichen Kommentare dazu abgeben. Also nickte er nur benommen, nahm dann seinen Tee und setzte sich auf den Boden, den Rücken an die Couch gelehnt. Er nahm einen nachdenklichen Schluck.

„Madeline war gut als Affäre.", brachte er schließlich hervor und nahm den Grund ihrer Unterhaltung im Pausenraum wieder auf. „Aber sie ist eine sehr fordernde Geliebte. Ich denke nicht, dass ich so viel Training täglich bewältigen kann." Scheinbar hatte er sein altes Selbstbewusstsein wiedererlangt.

Er hörte Lisbons Lächeln mehr, als das er es sah. „Wieso Jane, deuten Sie an, dass Sie mich vermisst haben?"

Er grinste, erleichtert, dass sie wieder vertraut waren. „Natürlich habe ich Sie vermisst. Hightower schätzt meine... _unkonventionellen_ Methoden nicht so sehr wie Sie."

Sie lachte und das Geräusch belebte ihn wie ein Hauch frischer Bergluft.

„Was Sie wohl eigentlich meinen, ist, dass sie die Jane-Immunität noch nicht so vollständig aufgebaut hat, für die ich selber jahrelang hart trainieren musste, um das heutige Maß an Widerstand aufzubauen." Ihre Charakterisierung von ihm als eine Art Krankheit amüsierte ihn.

„Und wenn ich dann einmal im System bin..." Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Couch und grinste sie an. Er spürte ihre Hand unter seinen Haaren, sah ihre Augen weich werden bei dem Gefühl seiner Locken auf ihrer Haut. Er schloss seine Augen, als sie versehentlich seine Kopfhaut berührte, um ihre Hand wegzuziehen, aber er war auf unerklärlicherweise erfreut ihre Nähe zu spüren, zu spüren, dass sie nicht weit weg war, zu spüren, dass sie immer noch seine Haare mit ihren Fingerspitzen berührte.

Sie räusperte sich. „Jane-Typhus kennt keine Heilung.", sagte sie dann mit zitternder Stimme.

Widerwillig hob er den Kopf, aus Angst, er könnte etwas Verrücktes tun, wie sich zum Beispiel an ihre Hand zu schmiegen. Die Unterhaltung verstummte und sie entspannten sich langsam wieder, während sie schwiegen. Lisbon schloss die Augen-nur für einen Moment-, unterdessen ließ sich Jane die letzten fünf Minuten noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, während der Tee in seinen Händen abkühlte. Er _hatte sie_ vermisst, sogar ihr Anschreien und ihre Zurechtweisungen. Sie war seine andere Hälfte, das Yin zu seinem Yang, die Milch in seinem Tee. Klar, Hightower hatte ihn auch zurechtgewiesen, aber es war nicht dasselbe. Als Hightower es tat, tat sie dies aus Ärger und Frustration. Okay, bei genaueren Nachdenken _waren_ sie sich in dieser Hinsicht ähnlich. Er vermutete, dass der Unterschied darin lag, dass Lisbon seine Freundin war. Lisbon hatte aus Fürsorge und Besorgnis geschimpft. Er grinste bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatten eine Beziehung entwickelt, die auf gegenseitigem Respekt basierte. Sie respektierte, dass sie ihn nicht ändern konnte; er respektierte, dass sie diesen Teil von ihm verstand.

„Lisbon?"

„Hmmm?"

„Ich dachte..."

„Sollte ich jetzt Angst haben?"

„Also wirklich, Teresa. Ihr Knöchel macht Sie launisch."

„Nein, bloß Sie tun das."

„Wie auch immer", fuhr er fort, „Um wieder gut zumachen, da, wie ich denke, ich ein _kleines bisschen_ verantwortlich für Ihre Verletzung bin..."

„Ein bisschen?"

Er verdrehte die Augen, ignorierte sie aber ansonsten. „Ich dachte, ich würde Sie zu Ihrem Auto tragen und Sie dann nach Hause fahren, dann sorge ich dafür, dass Sie sich in ihrer Wohnung ausruhen. Morgen ist Samstag, somit können Sie das ganze Wochenende zu Hause bleiben und sich erholen, indem Sie die Füße stillhalten."

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die bei ihrem Denken nicht in Ordnung sind. Zum einen werden Sie -ich wiederhole- mich nirgendwo hintragen, verstanden?"

„Aber es wird eine Ewigkeit dauern, mit vielen Pausen und heftigen Schmerzen, nur um es auf den Parkplatz zu schaffen."

„Ich habe Krücken und es ist nicht so, als müsste ich die Treppen benutzen, Jane. Und zweitens, während ich das Angebot, mich nach Hause zu fahren, zu schätzen weiß, ist mein linker Knöchel verstaucht, sodass ich noch fahren kann, also auch kein Problem."

Er machte ein spöttisches Geräusch. „Ja, richtig. Van Pelt hat mir erzählt, dass Sie den ganzen Tag über sich selbst gefallen sind und nicht zugeben wollen, dass Sie wirklich verletzt sind."

„Es ist nur eine Verstauchung, Jane. Und Sie haben gespürt, wie gut ich mit den Krücken umgehen kann. Ich habe akzeptiert, dass ich gerade nicht die volle Kapazität erreichen kann."

„Volle Kapazität? Was sind Sie, eine Spülmaschine?"

Die sanfte Hand, die gerade noch seine Locken berührt hatte, schlug ihm plötzlich so fest auf den Kopf, dass er glaubte, dass sein Kopf in ein paar Tagen eine kleine Beule haben würde.

„Hey!", schrie er lachend auf und duckte sich, um keine Möglichkeit für einen zweiten Angriff zu bieten.

„Klugscheißer. Nun, ich werde Ihnen mal etwas erzählen, Jane. Ich für meinen Teil habe unsere zwei Tage auseinander genossen. Es war eine Erleichterung, zur Abwechslung mal _Kinder_ zu babysitten. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, könnte ich diesem Knöchel-Ding beinahe dankbar sein. Sie können gerne noch ein paar Tage _mehr_ mit Hightower verbringen, da sie ja so _dynamisch_ ist und Sie so einen _starken Draht_ zueinander haben."

„Diese Kleinlichkeit ist wirklich sehr unangebracht, Lisbon." Er konnte gerade noch den Kopf wegziehen, bevor ihn der nächste Schlag getroffen hätte, und versuchte dabei nicht seine halbvolle Tasse Tee zu vergießen.

„Fahren Sie nach Hause, Jane.", knurrte sie.

„Unter einer Bedingung.", antwortete er mit seinem typischen Lächeln. Sie war leider enttäuschend immun dagegen.

„Sie haben kein Recht, mir irgendwelche Bedingungen zu stellen, als _Haustier_ vom Boss."

„Ah-ha! Eifersüchtig, genau wie ich gedacht habe. Nun, ich werde trotzdem nicht gehen, bis Sie zustimmen, nach Hause zu gehen und Ihren Fuß auszuruhen. Vielleicht könnten Sie ihn auf Eis legen und sich das komplette Wochenende entspannen." Er hob ihre Krücken auf und stellte sie so, dass Lisbon sie leicht erreichen konnte.

„Gut. Aber nicht, weil Sie es mir gesagt haben-es ist das logischte und klügste in so einer Situation. Deshalb bin ich schon alleine zu diesem Schluss gekommen. Vielleicht nehme ich mir auch noch den Montag frei."

Er wollte etwas trinken, hielt jedoch in seiner Bewegung inne und seine Augen verengten sich verdächtig. „Hightower hat es Ihnen befohlen, nicht wahr?"

Sie wich seinem prüfenden Blicken aus, was natürlich seinen Verdacht bestätigte. Er lachte. „Das ist es, stimmt's? Nun, der Boss scheint Sie nun etwas mehr zu mögen, oder?"

Das geworfene Kissen traf sein Ziel und kollidierte mit seinem Bauch. Er krümmte sich etwas und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sein Tee sich auf dem Boden verteilte.

Schnell sprang er vom Boden auf. „Ich geh' ja schon, ich geh' ja schon. Haben Sie ein schönes langes Wochenende vor dem Fernseher, Lisbon. Trotz Ihrer Einstellung, mein Angebot steht noch..." Er ging langsam in Richtung Tür.

„Nicht einmal, wenn _beide_ Knöchel verstaucht wären!", rief sie ihm nach.

Sie hörte ihn den ganzen Flur entlang lachen.

Eine halbe Stunde später, nach einer schmerzhaften Wanderung durch die Lobby im ersten Stock, auf den Parkplatz hinaus, stieß Lisbon einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als sie ihren SUV erreichte. Sie öffnete die Tür und verstaute ihre Krücken auf der Beifahrerseite. Dann griff sie nach oben und hievte sich an den Sicherheitsgriffen in ihren Sitz. Sie saß einen Moment auf dem Sitz, holte Luft und begann dann etwas die Schultern kreisen zu lassen. Sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass Jane immer noch auf dem Parkplatz war, nachdem er lediglich seinen Citroen umgeparkt hatte, sodass er von einigen selten benutzten Firmenfahrzeugen verdeckt war, er aber immer noch eine gute Sicht hatte. Er grinste, als er ihr bei ihrem beschwerlichen Weg von der Tür zu ihrem Geländewagen zuschaute, hielt sich aber davon ab, ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen. Sie war eine sehr sture Frau, seine Lisbon, und genau deshalb würde er ihr nach Hause folgen und dafür sorgen, dass sie unbeschadet in ihrer Wohnung ankam. Er würde aufpassen, wie er es immer tat, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

* * *

So, das war's jetzt wieder von mir.


End file.
